


The cutest, most delicate, little things

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Quarantink [12]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kittens, Quarantink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: Camden has a weak spot for puppies and kittens
Series: Quarantink [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667245
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The cutest, most delicate, little things

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: wedgie

Camden had to admit it: he had a weakness. Ok, not one, many: he just couldn't resist the sight of a little furry ball, be it a kitten a puppy, a bunny... and the list could go on much longer. So who could blame him if now he had surrendered to a whole litter of kittens, first sitting down on the carpet to play with them and then, completely giving up on his reputation, he just laid down on his back, a couple of kittens instantly climbing him while he cradled another furry white ball to his chest and murmured him sweet words.

After a while the two adventurers clumsily made their way down and he rolled on his belly to try and reach for the teaser to entertain them a bit. Surprisingly, three of the little devils had other ideas and pawed their way on his back, he let them have fun while making two others jump left and right after the synthetic mouse, delighting in the cuteness of their clumsy attempts.

He was thinking of how he could spend hours on end like this when, suddenly, something on his back went wrong and two kitties simultaneously slipped, one on each side, clawing desperately at his clothes and bringing them down and... up with their little furried bodies, making Camden yelp in pain and surprise and bringing him to reformulate his thoughts, because maybe they were not so innocuous and harmless after all!


End file.
